


Autum

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—Mira… Tom —dijo Bill acezado—, las hojas están empezando a caer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autum

Tom estaba sentado en la terraza fumándose un cigarrillo, con una expresión lúgubre, Bill entró al espacio y se situó junto a él, intentó tomarle la mano, pero Tom rechazó el contacto.

—Sé lo que hiciste —se limitó a decir Tom, sin devolverle la mirada. El semblante de Bill cambió por completo, sus mejillas perdieron su color y por un instante su rostro se asemejó al de un cadáver.

Sabía a lo que se refería, lo sabía con certeza. La conexión, así estuviese infructuosa en ese momento le punzaba como cuchillas gritándole que ese hecho era por el cual Tom lo trataba con tal frialdad que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, a sabiendas de que negarlo estaría de más.  
—¿En serio importa? ¿Qué harías? ¿Amenazar a esa persona o darle un escarmiento para que la próxima vez se calle la maldita boca? —escupió las palabras como si fuera veneno. Bill titubeó y miró a un lado.  
—Me conoces demasiado bien.  
—Soy tu gemelo, por si se te olvida, ¿o es que también eso se te olvida? Porque por lo visto el hecho de mantener una relación por más de seis años no significa nada para ti o tienes una mente frágil —recriminó Tom aún sin verle.  
—No actúes como una mujer, no eres una.  
—Eso no disminuye el hecho de que me engañaste, Bill. —Por fin volteó a mirarle y sus ojos le demostraban la honda tristeza que poseían, el dolor enclaustrado en su cuerpo, en su ser, todo él exudaba un aire umbrío—. Lo hiciste. Me engañaste a mí, a la persona que te conoce y que te ha amado a pesar de saber cómo realmente eres.  
—No me entiendes, ponte en mi lugar, necesitaba hacerlo. Para estar bien contigo y…  
—¿De qué mierda hablas Bill? —lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y se levantó de la silla mirándole con furia.

 

Bill se paró también e intentó acercarse, Tom retrocedió. —Sentía que si no lo hacía las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían, tenía que salirme de todo esto por un instante…

—¿Salirte de todo esto por un instante? ¡Te acostaste con una mujer, Bill! ¡Me engañaste en mi propia cara! ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar con esto? —cuestionó Tom con lágrimas retenidas tanto en su pecho como en sus cuencas, Bill quiso abrazarlo, Tom le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo en definitiva, consiguiendo que cayese sentado al suelo y poseyese un hilillo de sangre saliéndosele del labio.  
—¡Me sentía asfixiado! —gritó Bill y el viento les azotó a ambos. Lágrimas silenciosas surcaron las mejillas del mayor.  
—¿Asfixiado dices?  
—¡Sí! —Bill se limpió la sangre de la boca—. Sé que fue un error, lo sé… debí conversarlo contigo… pero no pensé en ese instante, estaba bebido y…  
—Escúchate, no solo me dices que me engañaste con una mujer, sino que te sentías asfixiado, prometiste un para siempre Bill. Y sé que no debería creerme todas tus promesas porque eres egoísta y no todas las cumples pero lo nuestro, nunca antes habías incumplido con lo nuestro. ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¿Piensas que puedes acostarte con alguien más cuando te aburres de follarte a tu hermano? ¡¿Es eso?! —gritó Tom mientras lo señalaba, las lágrimas de rabia seguían su curso, sus manos le temblaban de la furia.

Bill sintió una piedra en su pecho y todo el dolor de Tom se le fue transmitido por medio de la conexión, haciéndolo sentir por primera vez culpable. Sentía cómo reptaba por sus entrañas lo maldito que era por haberle hecho eso a Tom, a su alma gemela, al, como él había mencionado, amaba a pesar de saber en verdad cómo era.

Miró su mano, su tatuaje con su fecha de nacimiento, en cómo había convencido a Tom para hacerse uno también, un tatuaje que tuviera un significado para ambos, el haber nacido juntos, el morir juntos, el estar para siempre como esa tinta estaría perpetuada en su piel, en la de ambos.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó nuevamente a Tom, recibiendo otro golpe, esta vez uno más débil en su mejilla, no obstante, eso no impidió que siguiera acercándosele hasta que llegaron al límite de la terraza y Bill lo abrazó contra su voluntad. Tom se partió en llanto entre sus brazos primero resistiéndose y luego rindiéndose.

—Te odio —barbotó el de rastas, Bill lo apretó más contra sí.  
—Yo también me odio —admitió Bill.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad mientras iba decayendo el sol. Sus cuerpos se compactaron y Bill se hundió en el cuello de Tom.

—¿Puedes creerme que a pesar de todo te amo?  
—No lo sé —musitó Tom separándose de Bill.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, era tan denso que podía cortarse con cuchillas. Bill miró a Tom y viceversa y ambos sabían que a pesar de todo, se amaban, no quizá con la certeza de si como antes o solo como hermanos pero igual lo hacían.

—¿Y esto termina así? —cuestionó Tom con la mirada turbia, Bill tenía el arrepentimiento en todo su semblante.  
—No quiero que termine —masculló Bill.  
—No estás en posición de decidir algo, Bill. —Tom le secó las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo sé que no volvería a suceder? Ya lo hiciste una vez, una que me he enterado, quizá existan otras…  
—No, solo fue esa vez y créeme, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no lo hubiera hecho, no si sabría que te dañaría tanto —farfulló Bill. Tom rió con amargura para luego darle otro golpe, Bill solo cerró los ojos y lo recibió, sabiendo que se lo merecía.  
—No seas descarado, por favor, ten el mínimo de decencia de admitir que lo hiciste a conciencia. No eres un niño, Bill.  
—Lo sé. Soy un bastardo.  
—Lo eres.  
—Pero prometo no volver a hacerlo, y esta vez es en serio —sujetó a Tom por el rostro e intentó besarlo, este le giró la cara y puso sus manos sobre su pecho para crear una distancia entre ellos.

El viento incesante seguía ambientando el frío entre ellos. Las hojas de los árboles se agitaban levemente, meciéndose en un suave vaivén tan delicado y frágil como su relación en ese instante.

—Pero no te creo —susurró Tom.  
—Créeme, hazlo, Tom. —Bill apoyó su frente sobre la sien de Tom y respiró contra su piel—. Dame otra oportunidad.

Tom cerró los ojos y sintió a Bill, sintió cada terminación nerviosa suya mediante su conexión, cada palabra que no estaba diciendo, sus verdaderos deseos, el amor que a pesar de todo estaba presente, lo sintió por completo.

—No lo sé, Bill. Yo… —Bill giró su rostro y lo besó con ternura, transmitiéndole su arrepentimiento mediante caricias leves sobre sus mejillas, Tom le mordió el labio hasta hacerle sangrar pero ni con eso Bill se alejó porque quería pagar sus culpas de todas las formas posibles.

El beso se transmutó en uno fiero, apasionado, lleno de dolor, culpa y arrepentimiento.

Bill pasó sus manos como desesperado por la cintura de Tom, buscando sentir su piel. Tom acarició sus brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello, a dejar marcas que no se borrarían probablemente en semanas. Bill se quitó su playera, e instó a Tom a que hiciera lo mismo, sin despegar sus cuerpos consiguieron hacerlo con una maniobra admirable.

Tom seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando el cuello de Bill, rasguñándole la espalda ahora desnuda mientras que   
Bill desabotonaba sus pantalones con premura.

Pronto ambos eran pieles contra pieles ardiendo en deseo y lujuria. Pero iba más allá, la dominancia de Tom, el saberse ser el único para Bill y viceversa. El querer ser único para Bill, que no tenga a nadie más, ser suficiente para él, y por otro lado, el castigarlo, el dejarle marcas en el cuerpo que reafirmen que es solo suyo así él se haya acostado con cualquier zorra necesitada en una fiesta.

Tom obligó a Bill a sentarse en la silla (estaban en la terraza, claro, pero nadie los veía) y se penetró así mismo, poniendo un rictus de dolor por la falta de lubricante y preparación previa. Se aferró a la espalda de Bill, hasta hundir sus escasas uñas en ella y hacerle gritar por el dolor, hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego siguió mordiéndole, desde el cuello hasta el pecho y toda la piel que tuviese a su disposición. Empezó a moverse en círculos, Bill dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con el rosto compungido por el dolor que sentía, el dolor entremezclado con el placer.

Tom subía y bajaba ahora, con las manos llenas de sangre de Bill, y su pecho con marcas rojizas y algunas gotas de sangre también, comenzó a esparcirla mientras duraban las embestidas. Se relamió los labios y luego mordió los de Bill ahora meciéndose sobre él, le hincó el diente a sus labios hinchados y sangrantes, se los lamió después. Aumentó el ritmo buscando saciar no solo la necesidad de sexo, porque ahora no estaban haciendo el amor, sino estaban teniendo sexo crudo y duro, sino también buscando desquitarse de la culpabilidad, y todo lo demás.

Tom apretó sus entrañas y el miembro de Bill se sintió a punto de explotar. Tom dejó de magullar a Bill para masturbarse encorvándose y llegaron al éxtasis juntos. Tom dejándose caer sobre Bill y respirando aceleradamente, aún con los ojos en blanco por su orgasmo reciente.

—Mira… Tom —dijo Bill acezado—, las hojas están empezando a caer.

Tom con laxitud se giró para verlo. Las hojas caían como las asperezas se iban cayendo entre ellos.


End file.
